Raymond Aguilar
Raymond Aguilar is the former fiancé of the deceased Danielle Goodman and the boyfriend of Nancy Grainger. Raymond appeared in the episode "The Perfect Man" (S07E14). Raymond was engaged to Danielle Goodman, Edwin's sister. They were soon to get married, until Danielle was killed in action along with her father when they were in pursuit of the Brooklyn Stabber, a wanted serial killer. Raymond was on a business trip at that time and was not able to attend her funeral. This left Edwin angry towards him for not attending his fiancé's funeral, assuming that he did not really love her. Raymond came back to New York and visited Edwin Goodman. There was a murder investigation on going and Raymond was the primary suspect. He came to beg to Edwin to help him prove his innocence. Edwin's anger was preventing him from helping Raymond, but he reluctantly agreed. Edwin and Raymond flew to San Diego for Edwin to investigate. The murder victim was Travis Finch, a womanising socialite. Raymond's motive was revealed when Travis began flirting with his girlfriend Nancy Grainger, resulting to an affair. Travis was involved in a terrible car collision, he was hospitalised immediately and surgery was performed. Travis was rather weak as he layed in the hospital. The day after the accident, Travis was found dead in his hospital bed with his morphine monitor switched off, which was the probable cause of death. While Edwin was in the middle of investigating, Raymond was arrested by the police under a murder charge when they found Travis' engagement ring for Nancy in his apartment, along with the leather gloves. The police assumed that Raymond's anger and jealousy drove him to murder Travis. He placed under custody. Edwin came to talk to Raymond in his holding cell about the engagement ring. Raymond stated that he took the ring since it actually belonged to him when he was going to propose to Nancy, until she decided to break off their relationship. Nancy took the ring as a reminder of Raymond, she took it to the jewellery store to have it repaired. Travis took advantage of this and asked the jeweller to change the framing of the jewel. Despite the manipulation involved, the ring's original design was still kept and recorded under Nancy's name, incriminating her. Edwin was convinced Raymond did not kill Travis. Towards the end of the investigation, Edwin revealed Travis' killer to be Andrea Grainger, Nancy's mother and the police commissioner's fiancé. Andrea used her fiancé's access to police records to check on Travis Finch when her daughter started dating him. When Andrea realised that Travis eas involved in a young woman's death two years ago, she decided to kill him to protect Nancy. When Travis was severely injured in a car accident, Andrea saw this as an opportunity for murder. She snuck in and used a pillow to suffocate Travis to death. Afterwards, Andrea switched off the morphine monitor to incriminate Raymond and snuck back out. Edwin deduced Andrea as the killer through the chipped off pink fingernail embedded in Travis' pillow, indicating that there was a struggle and the nail broke. Edwin remembered that Andrea was filing her nails when he visited her. The nail colour also gave it away as it could not have belonged to Nancy, she did not like pink. Andrea had expensive pink nail polish when Edwin visited her. Andrea, out of the love for her daughter, confessed and was arrested for Travis' murder. Edwin revealed later on that the young woman was not murdered, but was an accident, and Travis arrived in the wrong place and the wrong time. When Raymond saw Nancy devestated to learn her mother's deed, Raymond came to her to comfort her. It was there that Edwin noticed that Raymond really was capable of love, especially for his dead sister. Edwin forgave Raymond and the two had a good relationship since then. Category:Characters Category:Edwin's Friends Category:Suspect